Roxas
Roxas is an anti-villain and major character from the Kingdom Hearts franchise, serving as a background antagonist in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, the main villain protagonist of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, a major antagonist-turned-anti-hero of Kingdom Hearts II, and a posthumous protagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Coded and Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. He is the Nobody of Sora and a former member of Organization XIII. In Japanese, he was voiced by Kouki Uchiyama. In English, he was voiced by Jesse McCartney. Personality Roxas is generally affable and kind, but only really to close allies and friends. At his core he is friendly and cheerful, but vulnerable and tragic. This leads him to become wrathful, violent, and bitter towards many others, and especially merciless and even cruel towards enemies. He is often confused as to what the right thing is to do or what he means to the world, leading him to become aggressive and even arrogant. Despite all of this, he is shown to truly be brave and kind. Powers and Abilities Endurance/Durability Roxas is capable of enduring a massive amount of damage and fighting for extended periods of time without tiring. While he can use Cure magic and items to restore health, he mainly battles offensively and focuses more on downing his opponent than protecting himself. Swordsmanship/Keyblade Wielding As Sora's heart is connected with that of Ventus, and both of them are Keyblade wielders, Roxas has the ability to duel wield Keyblades. The Keyblades he uses are Oathkeeper (a representation of Sora's connection to Kairi) and Oblivion (a representation of Sora's connection to Riku). He wields these Keyblades with dangerous proficiency, and is able to use many different attacks with them, including spinning, ground, and aerial. Drives/Gears/Limits Like other Keyblade wielders, Roxas has the ability to utilize Drives and Gears to change into more powerful forms, granting him boosted abilities and increases to speed, strength, and weaponry. Limits allow him to perform a series of combination attacks that incorporate magic, resulting in vastly powerful offensive movesets. Magic Roxas has the ability to perform many types of magic. He is most proficient in and mainly chooses light magic, allowing him light-based projectiles, beams, and blows. He also uses many elemental spells, utilizing fire, ice, lightning, gravity, wind, and more in offensive and defensive ways. Using Cure spells he can restore lost health, and can restore health and magic using items such as potions, elixirs, ethers, etc. He is capable of using dark magic as well, but is not as skilled and does not use it often, with dark magic being one of his main weaknesses. Flying/Gliding Roxas is capable of prolonged gliding and even flight in extreme situations. He can run up the side of buildings and effortlessly jump long or high distances. ''Kingdom Hearts χ'' and Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ Roxas appears on several different medals of all types in Kingdom Hearts χ and Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ, both by himself, with Sora, and with members of Organization XIII. Quotes External Links *[[w:c:kingdomhearts:Roxas|Roxas on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki]]. *Roxas on the Disney Wiki. *Roxas on Heroes Wiki. *Roxas on Wickedpedia, the Disney Villains Wiki.. *Roxas on Wikipedia. Navigation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Crossover Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Magic Category:Evil from the past Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Delusional Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Fragmental Category:Elementals Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Arrogant Category:Enforcer Category:Nihilists Category:Evil Creation Category:Paranoid Category:Supremacists Category:Honorable Category:Ninjas Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Thought-Forms Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Suicidal Category:Posthumous Category:Grey Zone Category:Redeemed Category:Related to Hero Category:Dark Forms Category:Manga Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Summoners Category:Protagonists Category:Alter-Ego Category:Teenagers Category:On & Off Category:Revived Category:Deceased